The Search For McQueen
by shokujupiterearth
Summary: Lightning has been having strange, yet familiar, dreams. And when two characters from his dreams carnap him, it's up to Sally, Mater, and Finn McMissile to rescue him before it's too late.
1. The Prolouge: The New King

**Hey everyone! I'm kinda new around here with publishing stories and such XD this is one of my first fanfictions that I've been working on so I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: The New King<span>

He dashed down the marble hallway, pushing people out of his way. His aqua-blue eyes scanning, searching for one thing. He found the door he was searching for and quickly ran inside.

"Doctor?" he called, "Doctor? You in here?" No response. The man wiped some sweat from his forehead and brown hair, looking around the little room. He sat down in a wooden chair and waited. His eyes scanned the room, hoping the doctor would appear. Sighing, the man noticed a picture frame with him and his wife, who was five months pregnant at the time, on the table in front of him. A smile grew on his face as he gazed at his wife. Beautiful, wavy hair that was so gold that gold itself would have been jealous. Her skin looked as though the sun kissed it, but her eyes were what he loved the most about her appearance. Emerald green, one of his favorite colors.

"My lord?" The man looked up from the picture frame and saw a short, bald man in front of him.

He stood up quickly and exclaimed, "Doctor Newman! How is she? Star and my child?"

Doctor Newman took off his glasses and calmly said, "She's fine, Lord Zeus. Just deep asleep...". He cleaned his glasses and placed them back on as he continued, "As for the children-"

Zeus interrupted, "Wait..did you say_ children_?"

Doctor Newman nodded, "Yes, my lord. Two healthy baby boys..but," he looked away and mumbled, "One of them is...uh..well..."

"What? Is he sick? Has a disorder? What?" Zeus bellowed.

Doctor Newman scratched his bald head and stated, "It's the first born...he's well, it's better if you see for yourself." He walked into another part of the room.

Zeus slowly followed, pulling his chocolate brown hair back. They finally arrived to a bed that contained a sleeping woman. Zeus smiled for he always found his wife even more beautiful when she is asleep.

"My lord, over here." Zeus looked from his sleeping wife to Doctor Newman, who was standing next to a crib. He walked over and looked down. There laid a beautiful baby boy, deep asleep, next to a red car that was about his size.

Zeus smiled slowly, "He's a handsome one. Sleeping with his toy car." Then something caught his attention. "Wait...Doc..you said there were _two _of them. Where's my other son?"

Doctor Newman looked at Zeus and then at the sleeping child. He picked up the little red car and sighed, "He's right here. This car...is your first born child."

Zeus chuckled, "This is a joke, right? It's a _**car**_!" Not noticing that he yelled, the little car slowly opened his eyes and cried. Zeus looked at the baby car and was astonished. Doctor Newman rocked him gently back to sleep before laying him back in the crib.

"Doc.." Zeus whispered, "how in the world?"

"That, my lord," Doc Newman replied, " I am still puzzled about. My top researchers are looking for answers of your son's change in his appearance and structure. So far, we only found that it must have been a genetic trait. Passed down generations ago. Other than that, we found nothing."

Zeus pulled back his hair as he gazed at the infant car. By the look of him, he was probably a race-car hybrid. He sighed and asked, "Is there a treatment?"

"Like I said before, we are still researching for answers. But.." Doctor Newman looked at the sleeping car as he moved closer to his sleeping brother, "one of my researchers found something truly interesting."

Zeus looked up, "What?"

The elderly man met the young man's eyes and said, "A different universe. A universe that nobody will ever believe! Before your sons were born, my top researcher brought me images of a planet that resembles much like an Earth. As I looked at these images," he took a breath, "the planet holds living automobiles! No humans, just _cars_! So, I was thinking-"

"Hold it!" Zeus exclaimed, "You were **not** gonna tell me that you're thinking of sending my son, my first born, the future king, into another universe! And even if I agreed, how the **hell** will we get him there?"

Doctor Newman smiled, "That..you leave to us." He placed his hand on Zeus's shoulder, "It's for the best. For him to live a normal life! To be with people, well cars, like him. When we find a cure, we'll go back for him."

The king sadly looked at the doctor and then at his sleeping children. He looked closely at the infant car and noticed his aqua-blue eyes. Looking at his child made the knot in his throat even bigger. Zeus swallowed, wiping away tears that came down upon his cheeks.

He sighed and whispered raspy, "I'll talk to Star about it..."

**But he already made his decision. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

******Hey guys! long time no see! Sorry for not updating for so long :( school ya know. So this is the official chapter of "Search for McQueen". It's kinda long but I do hope you enjoy it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pixar Cars for if I did...it would've had the SalQueen kiss T^T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Dream<strong>

_ Slowly, he opened his tired eyes. His aqua blue eyes looked up at a moving object above his head. Hanging from the moving objects were smaller, cup-looking items. His eyes followed it in a circular motion. He moved around the soft surface and noticed a shiny object in the corner. Rolling over, the infant examined the object with interest. Squealing with excitement, he tried grabbing it. After many failed attempts, the child began to cry. _

_ "What's wrong, sweetie?"_

_ His watery eyes looked up and gazed at two familiar faces. They looked at him with love and worry. One of them, a female, reached down and held him in her arms. _

_ "What's wrong, honey?" he heard her say in a beautiful, tender voice. He pointed at the shiny object and whimpered. The other creature, a male, looked down at the child's cradle and picked up the item._

_ "Our Lightning..." he said in a deep, yet soft voice, "This is your medallion...it contains your name and your symbol. A lightning bolt." He placed it around the little car's hood. Lightning squealed with excitement and laughed. He stretched his tires towards the male. Taking his tires, the man smiled. _

_ "We love you Lightning..."he said in a faded voice. Lightning looked confused at him for he started to fade away. Looking up, he saw the woman holding him was fading away as well. Suddenly, he was surrounded by darkness. _

_ He whimpered as his eyes began to develop tears as he searched for them. A shot of light hit him. Squinting his eyes, Lightning saw even more strange creatures in odd silvery outfits. The infant tried backing away but his bumper hit the wall. Looking to the right, Lightning saw a small round window. Driving towards it, he looked out the window and saw the two creatures from before._

_ They looked over in his direction. For some reason, everything was getting blurry, as though a strong mist has gotten in Lightning's eyes. From what he could make out, someone was getting closer to him and placed something next to him. Lightning tried going towards the closest blur but was stopped due to a door being shut in his face. He gave a puzzled look for he never noticed the door before. Looking back through the window, Lighting saw two blurs that were moving. _

_ One of them came up to the window and sadly said, "Goodbye Lightning." Before the little racecar could react, there was a flash of light._

"NOOO!" The red racecar screamed, jumping wide awake. Breathing heavily, his worried aqua-blue eyes quickly scanned his surroundings.  
>He was still laying in the same, orange room he has been living for years now. As his eyes looked at the light orange cone wallpapers, his mind tried to remember the odd dream he just experienced.<p>

"Green eyes..." he said to himself, "That's the last thing I remember..."

"Stickers? Lightning, you in there?" Breaking from thought, Lightning took a quick glance at the little cone alarm clock on a desk next to him.

It was 11:30 am.

"Oh shoot! It's late!" He moved around and pressed the button next to his right tire, causing the garage door to open. There in front of him was a 2002 Porsche Carrera.

"Hey sexy..." Lightning said with a grin, driving up to her. The Porsche giggled as he nibbled her right rear view mirror.

"Stickers...it's a little too early to be playing around." She said in a tender voice.

"Aw come on Sally," Lightning pouted, "I just wanted to show that I love you..."

Sally smiled at the red racecar. She drove up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too..."

Lightning gazed at the light blue Porsche and whispered, "But I love you more..." and kissed her lightly, slowly getting a more passionate kiss within seconds. After their little make-out, Sally backed away smiling.

"So Stickers, last on to Flo's buys?" The sleek Porsche asked mischievously.

"I don't know...how about a drive?" Lightning gestured his tire to his left. Sally glanced at him with a big smile on her fender.

"Mmmm...nah!" Sally drove off quickly towards Flo's. Lightning laughed and drove after her, soon passing her.

"Come on slowpoke!" Lightning yelled. Next thing he knew it, a blue blur passed him. The red racecar barely made out the pinstripe tattoo on her bumper.

_'God...I love my girlfriend!_' He thought to himself as he pulled up to a gas pump.

"Better luck next time Stickers!" giggled Sally, pulling up next to her prince charming.

"Haha maybe sweetheart." Lightning stated, quickly winking at her. A light, turquoise Motorama car came up to him.

"What will it be honey?"she asked in a thick New Orleans accent.

"Two of the usual, Flo. Thank you." Flo nodded and drove off to get his order. Lightning watched as the rest of Radiator Springs came to life. Cars began to drive on the mother road and drop by the cafe for breakfast.

"Mornin' buddy!" The red racecar looked over to his left. Next to another pump was a rusty tow truck.

"Morning Mater. How was your night?" Lightning asked as Flo brought back his order and drove off to take care of the other customers.

"Shooot! It wuz crazy! Ah had uh dream that Ah wuz in Spain bein' chased bah them bulldozers!" Mater exclaimed, spilling his can of oil.

Lightning chuckled, "Sounds really interesting Mater."

"How did you sleep Stickers?" Sally asked sweetly. Lightning looked at her with a surprised look. He gazed at the floor, shifting his tires a bit. Sighing, he met her eyes and looked around, seeing everycar was waiting for him to speak.

"I had a rough night..." he whispered. Sally nudged him lightly on his fender.

"Stickers..." she whispered, "Do you wanna talk about it?" Lightning looked into her aqua-green eyes and nodded.

"I had this dream..that I was in a room. But it looked so familiar...and there were these two weird looking things were watching me. Yet..." he looked down, "They looked so familiar. Like I knew them from somewhere. They said 'Our Lightning'. Then they started to fade away. I tried looking for them but next thing I know it, I'm in some lab surrounded by more of them. They put me in some containment. I was so scared when everything around me was getting blurry. Then a giant flash went off." Everycar was dead quiet when Lightning finished.

"What did you say the two things looked liked?" asked a black and white mercury.

"Lightning concentrated real hard and replied, "They looked nothing like us, Sheriff. They had no wheels...no metal...it all looked like actual flesh..." He then heard the cars laugh. Looking confused, Lightning asked, "What's so funny?"

"Hey man," Ramone, the purple lowrider impala replied, "They're from some stories that adults tell the little frijoles before bed!"

"There's-a nothing like-a that around-a here amico." stated Luigi, the yellow fiat.

As they went on to their own conversations, Lightning looked at the ground, thing about what his friends have said. '_Could I've been imaging things?_' he thought to himself, '_But...it looked so __real...everything looked so familiar...even my medallion was in there...'_

Sally noticed her boyfriend's confusion. The Porsche touched his tire, making him break from his thoughts.

"Come on...let's take a drive." she suggested sweetly.

Lightning smiled and replied, "Yeah..." Sally drove off in front of him as they both pulled out of Flo's. Just as Lightning drove onto the main road, he saw something that caught his eye. Quickly looking to his left, Lightning saw a medieval castle. The racecar's face was in a state of shock. The castle looked so familiar to him.

'_This has to be some illusion.'_ Lightning closed his eyes tightly, then heard a voice.

"Hey Stickers! You coming or what?" He opened his eyes to see the castle no longer there. Lightning turned to Sally's direction, who was driving off. He yelled, "Coming!" and drove off after her.


End file.
